1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to silica sand and, more specifically, to a method of coloring silica sand to a desired color.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of silica sand compositions have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,041,000; 5,364,672 and 5,634,307 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
The improved fireproof liquid coating composition of the present invention includes water in a substantial proportion as a base or vehicle, in which silica sand, fire clay or the like silica-containing material is dispersed, along with granular zinc oxide, a selected silicate binder and suspending agent such as calcium silicate or sodium silicate, and a minor concentration of a thermoplastic resin binder and suspending agent, such as polyvinyl acetate. An alkali metal fluorosilicate can also be present, if desired, to help dry the composition when it is applied to a surface to be protected against fire, rain and other elements. Moreover, coloring agents, preferably selected inorganic oxides, can also be present to suitably color the composition. The composition is simple to make up, inexpensive, easy to apply and highly effective when dried on a surface as a hard fire protective durable layer.
Artificial stones from finely divided glass fragments and artificial resins and having a great similarity to natural stones under optical, weight-related and tactile-esthetical aspects consist of 15-30% by weight of a transparent cured or thermoplastically deformed synthetic resin which may be dyed, 10-80% by weight of white, green, brown or mixed fragmented and/or granulated waste glass of grain sizes of from 0.05-3 mm, 0-40% by weight of transparent, opaque or strongly colored fragmented and/or granulated new glass having grain sizes of from 0.05 to 3 mm, 0-75% by weight of transparent, opaque or strongly colored ground material having grain sizes of from 0.05 to 3 mm, produced from 80-92 parts by weight of waste glass having sizes of from 0.05 to 0.3 mm and 8 to 20 parts by weight of curable synthetic resin, 0 to 35% by weight of inorganic fillers selected from the group of silica sand, quartz meal, stone meal, natural or synthetic ground and/or granulated silicates having grain sizes from 0.05 to 3 mm, and 0 to 0.5% by weight of dyes and colored pigments.
A stone-like coating is applied to architectural structures to closely simulate stonework both as to appearance and feel, the coating being applied in successive layers, with the outer surface of the coating being sculpted, configured or colored to imitate the appearance of stonework. The coating is provided by an aqueous composition comprising about one part by weight portland white cement, about 0.9 to 1.1 parts by weight white silica sand, about 1.8 to 2.2 parts by weight limestone sand, and about 0.9 to 1.1 parts by volume acrylic liquid solution. The aqueous composition is capable of being adhered to an exterior surface of a structure, and, upon curing, solidifies into a layer of stone-like composition exhibiting high compressive strength.
The present invention relates generally to silica sand and, more specifically, to a method of coloring silica sand to a desired color.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a method of coloring silica sand that will overcome the shortcomings of prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of coloring silica sand which is able to change a color of silica sand to that desired by a user.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method of coloring silica sand which is able to color silica sand by applying a colored coating thereto.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a method of coloring silica sand wherein the color of the silica sand is changed by mixing with a polymer containing a soluble silicate dye.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method of coloring silica sand wherein the pretreated silica sand is preferably white in color.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method of coloring silica sand wherein differently colored grains of silica sand are mixed to form a desired coloring, e.g. a granite-like color coating.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method of coloring silica sand wherein coating covering the colored silica sand is able to adhere to a surface.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a method of coloring silica sand wherein the colored silica sand is used for coating a surface located either inside or outside a structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of coloring silica sand that is simple and easy to use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method of coloring silica sand that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
A method of coloring silica sand for use in coating a surface is disclosed by the present invention. The method includes the steps of selecting silica sand of a desired grain size and color, the preferred color being substantially white and grain size being any combination of thirty, fifty and eighty mesh. A coating having adhesive qualities is then prepared by one of air drying acrylic and vinyl emulsions or thermosetting phenolic, polyester and epoxy emulsions. To coat the silica sand, the silica sand to tumble or fall from an elevated position and is sprayed as it tumbles or falls with the prepared coating. The coated silica sand is then pulverized to break up clumped particles formed during application of the coating. A desired color mixture is obtained by mixing coated silica sand of different colors. The coated silica sand is then applied to a desired surface by one of spraying or using a trowel. Titanium dioxide may now be applied to the mixture after application to alter a gloss of the mixture.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.